


It All Revolves Around You

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: Hotel Hudmel: The Week Between the Wedding and the Honeymoon [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Newlyweds!Klaine, married!klaine, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Kurt and Blaine share a quiet moment one night during the week following their wedding, sharing a dance and a lot of emotions. Carole happens to witness a tiny portion of it.Fluff, a little angst, and a side of Burt and Carole in a small little moment in time.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel
Series: Hotel Hudmel: The Week Between the Wedding and the Honeymoon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724422
Comments: 23
Kudos: 108





	It All Revolves Around You

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a sweet little moment that takes place in the week between their wedding and honeymoon (when they stay at Burt and Carole’s house). I had this idea on a whim and had to write it, even though it’s shorter than my usual ones!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey hon, I think I’m ready for bed,” Carole comments, Burt nodding as he stands from his chair.

“Me too. I’m falling asleep in my chair,” he chuckles. “You boys alright putting out the fire?”

Blaine nods from where he’s snuggled up with Kurt on the couch. “Yeah, we’ll take care of it.”

“Thanks, sweetheart. Good night,” Carole smiles, leaving the new husbands in the dim living room, lit only by the glow of the fire. 

Kurt puts down his book, sighing as he wraps his arms around Blaine, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “Are you tired?” 

“A little,” he admits. “I think I’m just really comfortable more than anything else.”

“Mm, me too,” Kurt hums, gently tilting Blaine’s face upwards to draw him into a slow kiss.

“Hey, would you humor me for a second?” Blaine asks when they break apart, and Kurt smiles.

“Of course. Lay it on me.”

“I know we were just talking about how comfortable we are, but...” Blaine reluctantly detaches himself from Kurt’s embrace, standing in front of him and laughing quietly at the pout that appears on his husband’s face.

“I’m sorry, babe,” he apologizes, slipping his phone out of his pocket and scrolling through his music until he finds what he needs. “But even though we did technically have a first dance at our wedding, it wasn’t truly ours.”

Setting his phone down on an end table as the first few notes starts to play, Kurt’s face visibly softens with recognition. _Come What May, or the song they’d planned to dance to at their wedding for years but never actually had the chance to._ “Blaine...”

“May I have this dance?” He requests, extending a hand to Kurt.

“Yes,” he murmurs, letting Blaine draw him to his feet and into his arms. “You are so thoughtful and sweet, I don’t tell you enough —“

“Shh,” Blaine chuckles, resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “Just dance with me, husband.”

Kurt blinks back a few happy tears as he closes his eyes and sways slowly in time with the music, listening contentedly as Blaine sings along softly. _He is constantly surprising himself,_ he thinks, _because just when he believes he couldn’t possibly be more in love with Blaine, his heart swells to encompass even more warmth._

From upstairs, Carole leaves the en suite from brushing her teeth, listening for a moment in the silence of the room. “Do you hear music, or am I going crazy?”

Burt glances up from his phone, furrowing his eyebrows. “You’re right. It’s quiet, but I hear it. It’s probably the boys.”

Carole pauses. “I think I know what song that is, Burt. Do you remember when they were engaged, Kurt commented that the only thing they could agree on while wedding planning was what song they would have their first dance to?”

“Come What May,” Burt nods. “They’ve been saying that since the beginning.”

“That’s what’s playing,” she remarks. “I don’t want to be nosy, but I have to see what they’re doing.”

Burt snorts. “Go at your own risk. Music is a cover-up.”

Carole rolls her eyes. “I’ll take my chances. I have a hunch.”

As quietly as possible, she carefully opens the door to their room and walks to the stairs, descending just enough that the living room is brought into partial view. It’s enough for her to see the two husbands, clad in pajamas and clinging to each other, dancing slowly to their song in the middle of the living room, illuminated by the fire.

It’s an incredibly private moment, but Carole takes out her phone and snaps a quick picture nonetheless. She’ll wait awhile to give it to them, but she knows they’ll be thankful that she captured what is undoubtedly a special moment. Not wanting to intrude any further, Carole heads right back to her room, content.

The song ends a short while later, though Kurt and Blaine make no effort to break apart from one another. It’s not until Blaine hears a heavy intake of breath that he pulls back, cupping Kurt’s cheek with his hand as he meets his eyes, deep concern etched onto his face.

“Baby, why are you crying?” He asks, brushing a tear away with his thumb. “Are you okay?”

Kurt nods, sniffling. “I’m okay. These are happy tears, mostly. These past couple days... they’ve just been so overwhelming...”

“I know,” Blaine soothes. “It’s a lot to take in.”

“And I don’t regret anything,” Kurt insists sincerely. “Not a thing. But now we finally have time to slow down and process, and I think I’m getting hit with all the emotions I didn’t have time to experience.”

A slight smile tugs at the corners of Blaine’s mouth. “I get how you feel. I know we talked through this already, but is it okay if I say that I missed you?”

Kurt can’t stop the small sob that escapes his lips. “God, yes. I missed you too. I missed loving you.”

“Never again,” Blaine swears, grasping Kurt’s hands in his. “We’re here, we made it, and I love you. So much.”

“I love you too,” Kurt sighs, coaxing Blaine into a kiss that quickly turns needy, the two husbands breaking apart only when air becomes absolutely necessary.

“Let’s go to bed,” Kurt breathes, stealing another kiss. “Please.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Blaine replies, letting Kurt lead him towards the stairs. Halfway up them, however, Blaine stops suddenly, gasping.

“The fire! I need to put it out!”

“Oh my god, go,” Kurt laughs. “I’ll wait in our room.”

Blaine grins, already hurrying back down the stairs. “Don’t get started without me.”

“Maybe I will,” Kurt teases, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m hurrying!”

Kurt laughs again, leaving his husband to put out the fire — safely, he hopes, instead of just as quickly as possible.

Less than a minute later, Blaine’s shutting the door behind himself, turning around to reveal a large wet spot on the front of his shirt.

He smiles sheepishly. “I may have spilled the water a little bit.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Kurt shakes his head fondly. “But you need to take that off anyway, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Noted,” Blaine quips, pulling it over his head. “Small victories.”

“You’re a dork,” Kurt chuckles. “And I love you.”

“I love you too... dork.”

“Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have another fic that will be going up tomorrow! It features my Klaine kids and a very-drunk trio of Klaine and Rachel. It’s a pretty fun time, if you ask me!
> 
> Thank you all for your endless support through kudos and comments! They really brighten my day, and I love to know that what I’m writing puts a smile on your faces!
> 
> As always, find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> And on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
